Anihilacja: Federacja cz. 1
Para która wydobywała się z ust Lii mieszała się ze spadającymi z wolna płatkami śniegu. Dorosła, czarnowłosa kobieta o jasnoniebieskich oczach ubrana była w czarną kurtkę- co nie było niczym dziwnym, biorąc pod uwagę temperaturę panującą na Górach Heinricha, o których oparta była ta część Linii Cere. Członkini Trzech Żywiołów stała przy jednej z dziesiątek sztucznych jaskiń wytworzonych w mierzącej setki metrów górze, wpatrując się w krajobraz. Śnieżyca jaka panowała nie była jakoś szczególnie mocna, niemniej setki spadających płatków śniegu znacznie zawężały pole widzenia. Lia pocieszała się tym, że w systemach obrony umieszczonych było wiele różnorakich systemów wczesnego ostrzegania, które w razie czego były w stanie wykryć zagrożenie. Obróciła lekko swoją głowę, najpierw w lewo a potem w prawo. Ujrzała największą (dosłownie i w przenośni) dumę Twierdzy 3- gigantyczne działa plazmowe, które co prawda mogły strzelać jedynie od czasu do czasu, ale skutek ich działań był jeszcze bardziej niszczycielski niż efekty magii Trzech Żywiołów. U podnóża każdej z Gór Heinricha umieszczone były takie dwa, dzięki czemu potencjalne zniszczenie jednego działa nie zmniejszało dzieła zniszczenia do zera. Platformy strzelające rozgrzaną plazmą były najbardziej widowiskową z broni w tej części Linii, jednak nie jedyną. Przed samą granicą Federacji umieszczone były różnorakie miny i zakamuflowane drony, które w każdej chwili były w stanie wyskoczyć na zaskoczonego przeciwnika i kilkoma celnymi salwami pozbawić go życia. Nie można było zapominać o niskiej temperaturze jaka tutaj panowała- a utrzymywała się ona na poziomie -20 stopni Celsjusza. Stacjonujący tutaj żołnierze byli wyposażeni w specjalne pancerze, które generowały wewnątrz siebie znośną temperaturę. Łącząc to wszystko wraz z samą Lią Whitewood, drugą najpotężniejszą Pretorianką Kraju Twierdza 3 ukazywała się jako niemożliwy do zniszczenia monolit, stojący na straży granic Federacji. Nie zmieniało to absolutnie faktu, że kobieta miała dzisiaj bardzo złe przeczucia. - Moja pani?- usłyszała nagle za sobą Lia. Czarodziejka obróciła się i zobaczyła za sobą żołnierza Federacji, ubranego w czarny pancerz wspomagany, zasłaniający całe ciało, poza twarzą którą ochraniała maska za specjalnie wzmocnionego szkła. Mężczyzna był wysokim, rudowłosym człowiekiem o brązowych oczach. - Tak, żołnierzu?- odpowiedziała kobieta, uśmiechając się lekko. Zawsze starała się być towarzyska w stosunku do swoich podwładnych. - Stoi już pani drugą godzine na mrozie, jeśli tylko wyda pani rozkaz zastąpię panią w tym obowiązku.- powiedział żołnierz, stając na baczność. Lia zaśmiała się, zasłaniając przy tym usta dłonią i zawstydzając tym lekko podwładnego. Czarodziejka jako jedyna nie nosiła stroju bo był jej najzwyczajniej w świecie niepotrzebny. Kobieta wytwarzała wokół siebie barierę ciepłego powietrza które w pewnym stopniu chroniło ją przed mrozem i generowało od czasu do czasu mgiełke dookoła czarodziejki. Niemniej troska jaką okazywał jej szeregowy żołnierz mocno ją poruszyła. - Nie ma takiej...- Lii nie dane było dokończyć zdania. Nagle czarodziejka usłyszała za uchem świst i kątem oka dostrzegła mignięcie czegoś czarnego. Pocisk który prawdopodobnie był przeznaczony dla niej o centymetry minął jej ucho by z niesamowitym impetem uderzyć w niczego niespodziewającego się żołnierza. Czarna maź z której stworzony był pocisk wyżarła jego głowę i uderzyła w górę, wżerając się w jej powłokę na grubość metra. Korpus żołnierza z którego prysnęła fontanna krwi padł z hukiem na ziemię a Lia odskoczyła i stanęła przodem do prawdopodobnej pozycji strzelającego. Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonia, które zaczęły się mienić białym blaskiem. - Murum Ventus!- zakrzyknęła kobieta, której jedno oko zmieniło swój odcień na biały a drugie na żółty. Przed ciałem Lii w jednej chwili pojawiła się widoczna gołym okiem ściana pędzącego powietrza, odrzucając śnieg dookoła jej na wszystkie strony. Czarodziejka wypowiedziała zaklęcie w idealnym momencie bo zaledwie sekundę później czarny pocisk znów poleciał w jej stronę. Z powodu niesamowitej prędkości z jaką leciał stał się widoczny dopiero po uderzeniu w ścianę wiatru. Lia z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła że maź jakby wiedziona jakąś wolą próbowała sie przebić przez jej zaklęcie, jednak nie była w stanie tego zrobić i rozpadła się na tysiące kawałków, z których każdy poleciał w inną stronę. Wtem do uszu kobiety doszło wycie syren alarmowych. Długi i ciągnący się kilometry dalej alarm był czymś czego wszyscy na Linii Cere spodziewali się i obawiali od wielu lat- oznaczało to, że wróg w końcu zaatakował. - Pani Lio!- zakrzyknął jeden z wielu żołnierzy wybiegających z jaskini. Wtem ponownie czarny pocisk uderzył w ścianę wiatru, rozpadając się po kilku sekundach. Potem kolejny i kolejny. Lia miała tego dość. - Akwilon Atrium!- zakrzyknęła czarodziejka. To zaklęcie było już dużo potężniejsze i huk jaki wywołało jego użycie sprawił że stojący za kobietą żołnierze natychmiast złapali się za uszy. Lia wytworzyła gigantyczny, wietrzny pocisk który zmiótł wszystko co stało przed nią- włącznie z ograniczającymi wzrok płatkami śniegu. Z resztą samo niebo nad Twierdzą 3 stało się momentalnie czyste a wiszące nad ich głowami od tygodni chmury znikły. Teraz cały, pokryty grubymi warstwami śniegu krajobraz był widoczny. Nigdzie jednak nie było widać snajpera ani jakiejkolwiek istoty która mogła wystrzeliwać pociski. Lia jedną ręką wciąż utrzymując przed soba ściane wiatru wyciągnęła lornetkę i przyłożyła ją do oczu. Jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Dużo dalej, gdzie kończył się nieboskłon widoczne były tysiące, miliony istot. Były zbyt daleko by Lia mogła im się jakoś przyjrzeć, była jedynie w stanie stwierdzić że żadne z nich nie mogło być ludźmi. I że jest ich niesamowicie dużo. - Świetnie, będzie można wszystkie wybić tutaj.- powiedziała Lia, uśmiechając się lekko. Uśmiech jednak zniknął, gdy pocisk ponownie uderzył w jej ścianę, tym razem wbijając się nieco mocniej. Wyglądało na to, że cokolwiek do niej strzelało, miało dość dobry wzrok by robić to z odległości ponad kilometra.- Żołnierze, natychmiast powiadomić cała Twierdzę i Linie Cere! Jesteśmy atakowani! - Moja pani, nie ma potrzeby nikogo ostrzegać.- powiedział jeden z żołnierzy, wciskając guziki na specjalnym panelu, umieszczonym na nadgarstku.- Z całej Linii dochodzą doniesienia o ataku! Lia kątem oka dostrzegła że działa plazmowe się uruchamiają. Z pozostałych jaskiń zaczęli wychodzić gotowi do walki żołnierze, zarówno ludzie jak i nieludzie. Kobieta westchnęła. Nadszedł czas na walkę. Krajobraz w okolicach Twierdzy 2 nie był zbyt piękny. Cały teren pokryty był różnorakimi wyschniętymi skałami, nie było tu nawet miejsca na jakąkolwiek roślinność. Wszechobecne, ostre kamienie oraz wyrastające od czasu do czasu pagórki były właściwie jedynym, co potencjalny przybysz mógłby zobaczyć. A raczej co mógłby zobaczyć jeszcze kilkanaście dni temu. Po całym terenie walały się sięgające kilku metrów ciała martwych istot. Wszystkie niesamowicie się od siebie różniły, chociaż z łatwością można było znaleźć cechy wspólne. Nieważne czy ciało miało głowę muchy, sześć par rąk czy wyodrębnione, czarne zęby- wszystkie miały szarą, przegniłą skórę i wyglądały jakby zrodzone były z najstraszliwszych ludzkich wyobrażeń. Potężna, metalowa stopa w jednej chwili gniotła pod sobą kilka stosów takich ciał. Nad polem bitwy triumfował Malbork- 40 metrowy, potężny mech górujący nad całą okolicą. Jego potęga była niemożliwa do zaprzeczenia- każdy jego krok powodował trzęsienia ziemi, każdy ruch tworzył potężny podmuch wiatru. Mimo to pędzące w jego stronę istoty nijak się go nie bały. 6 świadomości kontrolujących Malborka szybko podjęło decyzję dotyczącą działań- z barków olbrzyma wysunęły się dwie ciężkie wieżyczki. Huk zmasowanego wystrzału opanował całe pole bitwy, a wielkie na metr pociski niczym grom z jasnego nieba uderzały w zgrupowania potworów. Jedno za drugim padało, czy to od poprzedniego strzału czy fali uderzeniowej. Jedynie jeden potworek zdołał się ostać. Mały, czarny diabełek o okrągłej główce, pojedyńczym rogu wyrastającym z głowy i pustych, białych oczach skakał po rozerwanych częściach ciał swoich towarzyszy, prosto w stronę Malborka. Gdy znalazł się już w jego okolicy zatrzymał się nagle i wbił nóżki w ziemię. Po chwili jego oczy zaczęły mienić się czarwonym blaskiem a następnie światlo objęło całe jego ciało. Potworek poświęcił swoje życie by z głębi Kraju przyzwać o wiele groźniejszego pobratyńca. Nagle w miejscu w którym stał stworek pojawiła się istota większa nawet od Malborka. 50 metrowa istota o szarej skórze i pustych, białych oczach wyglądała niczym dwie, zszyte ze sobą plecami kobiety. Nie posiadały rąk, jednak z miejsca w którym powinny one być wyrastały twarde, niemal tytanowe skrzydła. W momencie gdy takie monstrum pojawiło się tuż przed Malborkiem, nie było wiele czasu na reakcję. Federacja znała te monstrum dzięki tzw. Incydentowi Globalnemu- po drugiej stronie globu zdołał narobić on gigantycznych szkód. Mech nie zareagował dość szybko, musiał przyjąc na klatę potężne uderzenie skrzydeł, które lekko zadrasnęły mu pancerz i niemal pozbawiły go równowagi. Umieszczone na barkach działa natychmiast rozpoczęły ostrzał przeciwnika, ten jednak zdołał zakryć się swoimi skrzydłami, przez które pociski nie były w stanie się przebić. Malbork jednak nie ograniczał się jedynie do tego- zacisnął on metalową dłoń w pięść i wykonał jeden, siarczysty cios w podbrzusze stwora. Jedna z "kobiet" skuliła się, druga natomiast odwróciła się twarzą do mecha, otwierając szeroko usta. Świadomości kontrolujące jednostkę zapoznane były z raportami zniszczeń, jakie potwór spowodował energią kumulującą się w ustach, nie miały więc zamiaru się powstrzymywać. Prawa ręka Malborka złapała przeciwnika za gardło tak mocno, że o mało co nie wyrwało stworowi szyi. Przeciwnik zamachnął się skrzydłami, jednak nim miały one szanse trafić mecha, ten pociągnął potwora tak mocno że jego ciało z impetem uderzyło o ziemię, powodując gigantyczną falę uderzeniową, przez którą wysoko w górę odleciały wszystkie ciała leżące w okolicy 15 metrów. Podczas gdy Malbork siłował się z wrogiem Federacji, jego systemy wykryły inne zagrożenie. Tuż za jego plecami niespodziewanie zmaterializował się identyczny przeciwnik. Mech próbował wstać, jednak skrzydła powalonego potwora stały się nagle mniej twarde i oplotły się wokół jego rąk. Jednostka została unieruchomiona i była w zdecydowanej mniejszości. Drugi potwór gotował się do ataku, gdy nagle coś zbliżyło się do jednego z jego oczu. Było dla stwora niczym paproch, wyglądał jak człowiek, chociaż ludzie nie przyjmują takich rozmiarów. I nie są stworzeni z metalu. Lekka Krocząca Jednostka Walki Bezpośredniej wzór 2b "Miodożer" podniosła swoje prawe ramię i wyładowała cały Ciężki Automat Duera prosto w oko maszkary. Potwór wydał z siebie dźwięk podobny do krzyku i w jednej chwili zamknął swoje gigantyczne oko, chwiejąc się znacznie. Skrzydła stwora momentalnie zrobiły się bardziej giętkie i niczym ręce próbowały strzępnąć pojazd Federacji, jego pilot użył jednak chwytnych łap, złapał się rzęsy, rozhuśtał ją niczym linę i przeskoczył prosto na nos potwora. Z resztą jedna jednostka była ledwie utrapieniem. Gorzej dla istoty Legiona było, że takich jednostek było jeszcze pięć. W jednym momencie trzy pozostałe Miodożery wystrzeliły swoje magazynki w pozostałe oczy potwora, sprawiając że ten z bólu padł na ziemię, powodując niemałą falę uderzeniową. Chwilę później kolejna jednostka zdołała wspiąć się na jedną z głów przeciwnika, strzelając z dział laserowych w miejsce gdzie człowiek posiada Otwór Wielki, czyli miejsce w którym rdzeń kręgowy łączy się z rdzeniem przedłużonym. Skóra istoty była bardzo gruba, przez co proces ten mógl potrwać bardzo długo. Trudniejsze acz przyjemniejsze wizualnie zadanie miał ostatni pilot, który wylądował na piersi stwora, próbując przebić się do jego serca. Momentalnie wszystko się jednak skończyło. Potwory próbowały nadal walczyć, jednak w przeciągu sekundy na wszystkich czterech licach pojawił się wyraz niesamowitego bólu, a zaraz po tym obydwie istoty padły martwe na ziemię. Z ich uszu po kilku chwilach zaczęła wypływać gorąca ciecz, będąca w istocie niesamowicie rozgrzanymi mózgami. Na polu btiwy pojawił się C4H-12, ultranowoczesny, humanoidalny robot będący w istocie najpotężniejszym magiem 3 Żywiołów. - RAPORT. PODAĆ STATUS PRZECIWNIKA.- odezwał się surowy, mechaniczny głos C4H. - Na moje oko k#rwisko jest martwe.- odezwał się jeden z żołnierzy pilotujacych Miodożera przebywającego na głowie potwora. - INTERPRETACJA: PRZECIWNIK ZOSTAŁ WYELIMINOWANY.- stwierdził robot. Milczący jak zwykle Malbork uwolnił się z objęć martwego przeciwnika, wpatrując się w pole bitwy. Jego sensory wykryły nadciągającą chmarę ponad tysiąca przeciwników. Nikogo to specjalnie nie zdziwiło. - Walczyć do jasnej cholery!- krzyczał ubrany w czarną zbroję i biały, przypominający czaszkę hełm czarodziej. Wirius Trope, jeden z członków Trzech Żywiołów stał na szczycie wysokiego na 30 metrów muru z Ferrobetonu, skupiając w sobie magiczną energię. Dookoła niego panowal chaos- z wnętrza muru setki żołnierzy Federacji ostrzeliwało nacierające niczym szarańcza istoty próbujące przebić się przez te część Linii. Obok Wiriusa stała trójka Pretorian Kraju, których oblicza skryte były pod białymi, niemal kapłańskimi kapturami. - Lucis Ictus- zakrzyknęła w jednym momencie cała trójka, unosząc dłonie wysoko w górę. W jednej chwili z ciał Pretorian buchnęły pokłady świetlistej energii, która wzniosła się wysoko nad pole bitwy. Nagle cała energia skumuluwała się w jedną, gigantyczną kulę tak jasną, iż wyglądało to trochę jakby na niebie pojawiło się drugie Słońce. Po chwili ze wspomnianej kuli wyleciało kilkanascie długich na 4 metry świetlistych strzał, które z niesamowitą prędkością uderzyły w ziemię za murem. Impet uderzenia w jednej chwili spowodował ogromny wybuch, w wyniku którego setki szarych, obcych ludziom istot straciło życia. Nad ziemią pojawiło się kłębowisko dymu a z nieba na obrońców zaczął powoli spadać deszcz krwi i zmielonych kawałków narządów wewnątrzych. Jednak ani Pretorianie ani Wirius się tym nie przejmowali. Czarodziej podszedł do krawędzi muru i spojrzał w dół. Zaklęcie rzucone przez podlegających mu wojowników sprawiło że pod ferrobetonowym tworem powstał niemałej głębokości krater. Ziemia przesiąknięta była krwią tak bardzo że mężczyzna czuł ten znajomy odór aż ze szczytu muru. A może to po prostu całe pole bitwy przesiąkło tym zapachem? W końcu bronią Linii Cere już od ponad 3 tygodni... Nagle adrenalina napłynęła do krwi maga, który odskoczył gwałtownie znad krawędzi, ratując tym swoje życie. Z chmury dymu momentalnie wyskoczyła jakaś wielka na 4 metry, umięśniona istota. Czas jakby momentalnie zwolnił a Wirius był w stanie jej się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Jej ciało wydawało się być w całości stworzone z ciemnoniebieskiego, przypominającego kryształ materiału. Istota stała na dwóch długich odnóżach a z jej potężnych nadgarstków wyrastały białe, ostre kości. To właśnie nimi potwór pozbawiłby życia jednego z członków Trzech Żywiołów. Wirius wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, gotów zaatakować przeciwnika, jednak ten momentalnie zniknął w blasku energii. Zdezorientowany mag wydawał się nie zauważać że ułamek sekundy za jego plecami zmaterializował się ten sam stwór, zamachując się i gotując na zadanie morderczego ciosu. - Columnas Tenebrae.- wyszeptał Wirius, nie odwracając głowy nawet o centymetr. Potwór nie zdążył zaatakować. Spod ferrobetonowej posadzki nagle wybiły się cztery szare, spaczone czarną magią kolce, wyrastając na długość 8 metrów. Jako że wyrosły tuż pod nogami potwora momentalnie przebiły się przez jego ciało w czterech miejscach- ręce którą chcial zaatakować, kroczu, klatce piersiowej i głowie. Potwór przed śmiercią zdołał poczuć jedynie niewypowiedziany ból. - AAAGH!!- usłyszał Wirius po czym rozejrzał się dookoła. Trzy identyczne istoty w jednej sekundzie pojawiły się tuż przed Pretorianami, atakując również ich. Zapisane w pamięci wojowników komendy dawały im mozliwość szybkiej samoobrony. Pierwszy z Pretorian wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń a wychodząca z niej, niewidzialna energia odepchnęła napastnika na samą krawędź muru. Drugi zmaterializował przed sobą tarcze z czystej magicznej energii, która wytrzymała cios potwora. Trzeci spośród Pretorian nie miał szczęścia- nim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić potwór zniknął by pojawić się tuż nad jego głową. Wielkie, ciężkie cielsko istoty upadło z impetem na żołnierza Federacji, zmieniając jego ciało w mokrą papkę. - Bard Longineus!- zakrzyknął ze wściekłością w głosie Wirius. Momentalnie z jego dłoni wyleciała smuga błękitno-białego światła i towarzysząca jej wiązka energii. Wiązka ta z zawrotną prędkością przebiła się przez ciało triumfującego potwora, po czym zrobiła to samo z jego drugim towarzyszem. Energia magiczna leciała dalej i z pewnością uderzyłaby balansującego na krawędzi potwora, gdyby ten nagle nie zniknął. Wirius pstryknął palcami a stwory przebite zaczęły spazmatycznie dygotać- moc zaklęcia rozrywała je od środka czego finałem była eksplozja, rozsadzająca ich ciała na drobne kawałki. Tym razem zamiast krwi i flaków pozostały jedynie kawałki materiału podobnego do klejnotu. W tym samym momencie przed stojącym Wiriusem pojawiła się istota która zdołała uciec jego magii. Gdy chciała zaatakować jeden z szarych, spaczonych czarną magią kolców obrócił swój ostry czubek, który poszybował w dół, przebijając się przez czaszkę potwora. - Personel, natychmiast przysłać mi tu kogoś kto zabierze ciało Pretoriana!- zakrzyknął do słuchawki umieszczonej w hełmi Wirius. - Tak Panie!- zakrzyknął żołnierz po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Przez wszechobecne dźwięki wystrzałów broni palnej i laserowej nie było go praktycznie słychać.- Mój Boże! Jak to się tu znalazło!?!! Strzelać! Strzelać!! - Halo?- odpowiedział Wirius.- Halo? W tym momencie mag poczuł drgania pod stopami a jego zdolności pozwoliły mu wyczuć wewnątrz muru te same istoty. W pierwszej chwili postanowił ruszyć na pomoc żołnierzom jednak wtedy obrócił lekko wzrok za mur. Zobaczył kolejne setki wrogich jednostek, które pomimo huraganowego ognia nacierały z berserkerskim szałem. - Ile oni ich mają, do k#rwy nędzy?!- zakrzyknął Wirius, pokazując Pretorianom by przyjęli pozycje bojowe. Nie pamiętał żeby w ciągu ostatnich 3 tygodni choćby przez chwilę odpoczywał. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures